


How it turns out

by Thranki



Category: Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Gen, How Loki feels, Loki's feels, Ragnarok, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: He almost laugh that he still causing him pain.Even when he's dead.DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU STILL HAVEN'T WATCH THOR RAGNAROK! IT CONTAINS SPOILER!





	How it turns out

He was not expecting this.

He wasn't planning for this to happen.

 

For him to die.

For him to confess that he love him.

 

And now sitting together with the old fool of his brother, listening to him whispering about how they could not stop it.

 

Ragnarok.

 

"This is not about stopping it. This is about it. Asgard was never a place. Asgard could be here." He said, spreading his arms, gesturing that the vast plain ground in Norway. 

 

He and Thor exchanged look. Clearly not expecting that Odin would give up on his home instead of saving it.

 

"Your mother is calling for me." He breathed out.

His heart beats faster at the mentions of his mother.

 

Oh his brave, brave mother.

Frigga who would comfort him in the night he having nightmares, comforting when people around him calling him names, be there for him when no one would come to even look at him.

 

"Father..." Thor's voice was grave. 

"She's coming. I can feel it. I'm not the one who's going to stop her. I'll leave it to you my sons."

 

Sons...

Was it pathetic that he still longs for the old fool calling him that.

 

"My sons, I love you. Both of you." 

And then he was gone. 

Bursting into the golden sparkles of light, wafting into the air and slowly travelled up to the sky.

 

Into Valhalla.

To meet Mother.

 

There was something in his chest. 

 

It was pain. 

 

He almost laugh thinking that Odin's death brings him pain.  
But it is. 

He still love that old fool.  
Still craving for his approval even after all the lies he spew out of his mouth.

 

Father.

He feels pain.

 

Deep down he knew that it was his fault to begin with. He was the one who condemn his father's death. 

He knew it.

 

He does not need Thor to point it out for it.

 

He always be a disappointment to them.

 

"What am I?"

"You're my son."


End file.
